A variety of covers and shades exist for use with different light sources. A cover for a light source with a flame, such as an oil lamp, may be made from glass. A cover for a light bulb may be made from cloth, or a similar non-rigid material, which is then made rigid by a metal frame.
The need for light source coverings to rest a distance away from one or more light sources and be stable has required the use of rigid materials or rigid supports with light source coverings. However, this limits the design and aesthetic qualities for light source coverings. In the typical situation, a covering for a light source is made from a rigid material such as glass or plastic, or is made from a non-rigid material such as cloth, and is supported by a frame made from a rigid material, such as metal. Rigid materials such as glass and plastic cannot be easily manipulated like a non-rigid material such as cloth, yet cloth and similar materials cannot provide support without a frame.
Although paper folding has been around for hundreds of years, the advance of digital techniques in recent years has allowed artists, mathematicians and computer engineers to develop complex paper objects that can be folded from hundreds of creases. These creases in paper, or a similar non-rigid material, increase the rigidity of the material. A flat piece of paper doesn't exhibit stiffness, but once paper and similar materials are folded in the manner of the present disclosure, the rigidity and stiffness of the material increase significantly.
In the present disclosure, score lines or crease lines are imprinted or marked on a non-rigid material while it lies substantially flat. In one exemplary embodiment, a non-rigid material is one or more flat pieces of paper, cardboard, or Tyvek. The score lines create patterns or grids on the flat, non-rigid material. The grids allow the paper or similar non-rigid material to be orderly folded with mountain and valley folds. Once folded according to the grids, the non-rigid material behaves in a structurally sound manner. A rigid, three-dimensional shape is formed after folding, and may be used as a cover or shade for a light source.
Various digital programs and digital tools can be used to create score line patterns and mark the score lines onto a non-rigid material, such as paper. These digital pattern design programs include, but are not limited to, those programs such as AutoCAD and Adobe Illustrator. Digital machines can be used to imprint or mark the score patterns or grids onto the non-rigid material without cutting the material. Such machines include, but are not limited to, Graphtec vinyl cutters. Pieces of paper or similarly non-rigid material can be shaped into three-dimensional spatial forms that are structurally cohesive when folded according to particular two-dimensional crease patterns. Mechanical properties such as rigidity or stiffness are altered by adding folded textures to a non-rigid material's surface.
Once the paper or similar non-rigid material is folded into a three-dimensional shape, it may be used as a lamp shade. Though, such a structurally sound three-dimensional object might be used for other purposes, such as, for example, as containers or buildings, at larger or smaller scales. Furthermore, materials of different rigidity may be used depending on the intended final use of the folded object.
In some exemplary embodiments, the present disclosure provides a structure for covering a light source folded from one piece of paper, or one piece of similarly non-rigid material. Paper, as a material, is chosen because it can be easily manipulated using simple tools such as scissors and knives. In such an embodiment, the material can be folded flat for shipping and storage, and can then be deployed into three-dimensional forms. These designs therefore are flat-foldable. In some embodiments, the coverings for a light source are folded from multiple pieces of paper by using modular Origami, or paper folding, techniques. In other embodiments, the cover for a light source may be of a complex design. Such a complex design may be made with a digital program. Once designed, the grids or patterns are scored or marked onto a non-rigid material using a digital machine, such as a digital cutter. In some embodiments, the cover for a light source may be of a simple design and easily reproducible.
In other embodiments, cotton paper or recyclable synthetic material able to be marked and folded, such as Tyvek paper, is used to make a three-dimensional covering for a light source wherein the light source is a LED (light-emitting diode) light or lights. Tyvek, as one example of synthetic material, comprises flashspun high-density polyethylene fibers. The material is very strong, and it is difficult to tear, but can be cut easily with scissors or a knife. Water vapor can pass through Tyvek, but liquid water cannot.
The present disclosure thus provides a cover for a light source comprising a non-rigid material with a plurality of mountain and valley folds, wherein said folds create a rigid three-dimensional shape capable of covering a light source.
Another embodiment provides a cover for a light source comprising a non-rigid material with a plurality of mountain and valley folds, wherein: (1) said folds create a rigid three-dimensional shape capable of covering a light source and (2) the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material.
Still another embodiment provides a cover for a light source comprising a non-rigid material with a plurality of mountain and valley folds, wherein: (1) said folds create a rigid three-dimensional shape capable of covering a light source and (2) the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper.
Still another embodiment provides a cover for a light source comprising a non-rigid material with a plurality of mountain and valley folds, wherein: (1) said folds create a rigid three-dimensional shape capable of covering a light source and (2) the non-rigid material has digitally created and marked score lines to identify locations for said folds.
Still another embodiment provides a cover for a light source comprising a non-rigid material with a plurality of mountain and valley folds, wherein: (1) said folds create a rigid three-dimensional shape capable of covering a light source, (2) the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material, and (3) the non-rigid material has digitally created and marked score lines to identify locations for said folds.
Still another embodiment provides a cover for a light source comprising a non-rigid material with a plurality of mountain and valley folds, wherein: (1) said folds create a rigid three-dimensional shape capable of covering a light source, (2) the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper, and (3) the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material.
Still another embodiment provides a cover for a light source comprising a non-rigid material with a plurality of mountain and valley folds, wherein: (1) said folds create a rigid three-dimensional shape capable of covering a light source, (2) the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper, and (3) the non-rigid material has digitally created and marked score lines to identify locations for said folds.
Still another embodiment provides a cover for a light source comprising a non-rigid material with a plurality of mountain and valley folds, wherein: (1) said folds create a rigid three-dimensional shape capable of covering a light source, (2) the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper, (3) the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material, and (4) the non-rigid material has digitally created and marked score lines to identify locations for said folds.
This disclosure also provides a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three dimensional shape over a light source.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three dimensional shape over a light source, wherein the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three dimensional shape over a light source, wherein the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three dimensional shape over a light source, wherein the score patterns are created and marked with one or more digital computer programs.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three dimensional shape over a light source, wherein the light source is comprised of light-emitting diode (LED) lights.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three dimensional shape over a light source, wherein: (1) the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material and (2) the score patterns are created and marked with one or more digital computer programs.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three-dimensional shape over a light source, wherein: (1) the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material and (2) the light source is comprised of light-emitting diode (LED) lights.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three-dimensional shape over a light source, wherein: (1) the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper and (2) the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three-dimensional shape over a light source, wherein: (1) the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper and (2) the score patterns are created and marked with one or more digital computer programs.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three-dimensional shape over a light source, wherein: (1) the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper and (2) the light source is comprised of light-emitting diode (LED) lights.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three-dimensional shape over a light source, wherein: (1) the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper, (2) the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material, and (3) the score patterns are created and marked with digital computer programs.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three-dimensional shape over a light source, wherein: (1) the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper, (2) the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material, and (3) the light source is comprised of light-emitting diode (LED) lights.
Also disclosed is a method of making a cover for a light source comprising the steps of marking score patterns on a non-rigid material, folding said non-rigid material with mountain and valley folds according to the score patterns into a rigid three-dimensional shape, and placing said three-dimensional shape over a light source, wherein: (1) the non-rigid material is selected from the group consisting of paper, cardboard, synthetic material, and cotton paper, (2) the rigid three-dimensional shape comprises a single piece of non-rigid material, (3) the score patterns are created and marked with digital computer programs, and (4) the light source is comprised of light-emitting diode (LED) lights.
Also disclosed is a three-dimensional structure folded from a single flat piece of non-rigid material comprising: a first outer side and a third outer side, wherein said first and third outer sides are spaced a distance apart, are parallel, and are of substantially the same length; a second outer side and a fourth outer side, wherein said second and fourth outer sides are spaced a distance apart, are parallel, and are of substantially the same length; a first group of parallel score lines consisting of a plurality of score lines which traverse the single flat piece of material from the second outer side to the fourth outer side being parallel and adjacent to the first and third outer sides, further being equally spaced apart relative to each other and relative to the first and third outer sides; a second group of parallel score lines comprising a plurality of score lines which traverse the single flat piece of material from the first outer side to the third outer side, are parallel to the second outer side and fourth outer side, and are spaced equal distances apart relative to each other and relative to the first and third outer sides; and a sixth group of score lines comprising a plurality of score lines which traverse the single flat piece of material from the first outer side to the third outer side, each score line comprising: a plurality of segments wherein a first segment begins at the first outer side, said plurality of segments proceeding at alternating substantially 45° angles to every score line of the first group of score lines, and a last segment terminating at the third outer side.
Also disclosed is a three-dimensional structure folded from a single flat piece of non-rigid material comprising: a first outer side and a third outer side, wherein said first and third outer sides are spaced a distance apart, are parallel, and are of substantially the same length; a second outer side and a fourth outer side, wherein said second and fourth outer sides are spaced a distance apart, are parallel, and are of substantially the same length; a first group of three parallel score lines which traverse the single flat piece of material from the second outer side to the fourth outer side being parallel and adjacent to the first outer side; a second group of three parallel score lines which traverse the single flat piece of material from the second outer side to the fourth outer side being parallel and adjacent to the first group of three parallel score lines; a third group of three parallel score lines which traverse the single flat piece of material from the second outer side to the fourth outer side being parallel and adjacent to the second group of three parallel score lines; a fourth group of three parallel score lines which traverse the single flat piece of material from the second outer side to the fourth outer side being parallel and adjacent to the third group of three parallel score lines and the third outer side; a fifth group of parallel score lines comprising a plurality of score lines which traverse the single flat piece of material from the first outer side to the third outer side, are parallel to the second outer side and fourth outer side, and are spaced equal distances apart relative to each other; and a sixth group of score lines comprising a plurality of score lines which traverse the single flat piece of material from the first outer side to the third outer side, each score line comprising: a first segment proceeding from the first outer side to a first line of the first group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle to the first outer side; a second segment proceeding from the first line of the first group of three parallel score lines to a second line of the first group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the first segment and second segment form a substantially 90° angle; a third segment proceeding from the second line of the first group of three parallel score lines to a third line of the first group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the third segment and second segment form a substantially 90° angle; a fourth segment proceeding from the third line of the first group of three parallel score lines to a first line of the second group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the fourth segment and third segment form a substantially 90° angle; a fifth segment proceeding from the first line of the second group of three parallel score lines to a second line of the second group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the fifth segment and fourth segment form a substantially 90° angle; a sixth segment proceeding from the second line of the second group of three parallel score lines to a third line of the second group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the sixth segment and fifth segment form a substantially 90° angle; a seventh segment proceeding from the third line of the second group of three parallel score lines to a first line of the third group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the seventh segment and sixth segment form a substantially 90° angle; an eighth segment proceeding from the first line of the third group of three parallel score lines to a second line of the third group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the eighth segment and seventh segment form a substantially 90° angle; a ninth segment proceeding from the second line of the third group of three parallel score lines to a third line of the third group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the ninth segment and eighth segment form a substantially 90° angle; a tenth segment proceeding from the third line of the third group of three parallel score lines to a first line of the fourth group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the tenth segment and ninth segment form a substantially 90° angle; an eleventh segment proceeding from the first line of the fourth group of three parallel score lines to a second line of the fourth group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the eleventh segment and tenth segment form a substantially 90° angle; a twelfth segment proceeding from the second line of the fourth group of three parallel score lines to a third line of the fourth group of three parallel score lines at a substantially 45° angle such that the twelfth segment and eleventh segment form a substantially 90° angle; and a thirteenth segment proceeding from the third line of the fourth group of three parallel score lines to the third outer side at a substantially 45° angle such that the thirteenth segment and twelfth segment form a substantially 90° angle.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate an exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.